Cross my heart
by symphonyofslience
Summary: 1998, Raccoon City became a hell on earth. Chris Redfield who went to Europe in search for truth went back to rescue the remaining S.T.A.R.S members only to find himself helping a boy to get back to his family. Prequel to "Hello and Goodbye" though can be read alone.
1. Prologue

A/N: Finally I had time to start this for real. Thank you for all your support. This is my second big arc which was actually a prequel to "Hello and Goodbye" but it can be read separately. I just borrow some of the OCs which is Piers' family from the fic and put it in this one. This was actually inspired by a few fanarts but the one that caught my attention was probably the one where a STARS Chris was holding a 12 years old Piers' hand. I haven't played RE2 in ages. And by ages, I meant since 10 years ago. I didn't even complete it I think haha (shooting games for me back then was very boring and I hate fixed camera) I cannot remember most of them but thank you to Wikipedia and one hardcore RE fan of my country that publish a complete guide of RE timeline book, I can write about it. I don't know how accurate is all of them so if there is any mistakes at all, I apologize for this. As much as I ship Nivanfield, this is a not a slash fic. Maybe I might put a surprise in the end but or a small separated side fic. Thanks again for reading and I hope that you enjoy it!

A huge thank you and lots of love for Cat Wesker who is my beta reader and correct all my crappy grammar mistakes XD I couldn't do this without my dear Neko-chan.

Disclaimer: Capcom had the rights over Resident Evil. If it is mine, Piers will survive.

* * *

**Cross My Heart**

_Summary: 1998, Raccoon City. As Chris Redfield went back to Raccoon City to save the remaining members of STARS, he stumbled upon a small boy who was lost in the middle of the chaos. AU._

_September 22 1998: The fight between William Birkin and UBCS dropped T-Virus into the sewers which infected several animals such as rats. While some surfaced, some reached the water supply and contaminated the water that people consumed and became infected one by one._

_September 24 1998:__Outbreak reached epidemic level and chaos broke out in the city. US Military was sent in to restrict civilian movement at 9PM._

* * *

"_As the number of people getting ill from drinking tap water rises, residents are advised to stop drinking tap water. Medical experts still do not know what kind of disease it carries but most victims show signs of nausea, paleness and lack of appetite although they predict that the number of casualties should be low. The Umbrella cooperation-" _Karen switched the radio off as her kids ran down from their bedrooms, all dressed and ready to go to school. Karen never had her kids drink tap water. As cheap as it was, she wouldn't take the risk of diarrhea for her family. Matthew was munching on his toasts and stole one of Piers' bacon before Piers stole one of his toasts back. _Typical siblings_, Karen thought. These two kids might fight sometimes but they loved each other to bits. Matthew was the loud and energetic one while Piers was more quiet but could also be energetic though less. Without him, Matthew would not have a best buddy. She stroked Lucy, her youngest child's head as she snoozed off on the couch.

"Mom? When will Dad come back?" Karen fought an urge to sigh as Piers asked her from the dining table. Adam Nivans was a valuable man of the Special Force. The Nivans family had always been involved in the military, Adam was not an exception. As the base was out of the city, the man was rarely home. Even though their kids understood the need for their father to be out there so frequently, she could not help but hoped that the man would just be home more often for their kids.

"Soon dear, I think he will come back by tomorrow," she hoped. Matthew quickly grabbed his school bag and Piers went up to his room for a moment to get his slingshot. It was one of Piers' habits to always take his handmade slingshot with him wherever he went. Karen thought that he might have gotten that from one of those overrated movies that Matthew always watched. Leaving Lucy with her nanny, Karen Nivans drove her two energetic kids to school. Their home was too far away to walk. Piers was still in East Elementary Raccoon School while Matthew in Raccoon high. She dropped them off, giving them a quick kiss and reminded them to drink water from bottles only.

"Mommy will pick you up after school so don't wander off elsewhere!," Karen shouted from her car as she watched Piers running off to the school as the bell rang. He quickly turned back for a second and waved back to his mother before setting off again. The kid was always a joy to be with. The drive back home was peaceful and quick. She spent all her afternoon playing with Lucy. Everything was so peaceful and nice just like always…until a phone call interrupted.

"Hello, Nivans household."

"Karen? It's Adam. Listen, you need to get out of the city immediately. I already sent my people over to help you and the kids out. They are closing the city tonight," Adam sounded worried and the tone of urgency in his voice made her nervous and scared. Was something bad about to happen?

"Adam, what's going on?"

"The people, Karen. They are killing one another. They are turning into something inhuman. You and the kids need to get out before the military block all the roads. Grab any important belongings and some money. They are doing it tonight," Adam was always the calm one, so for him to be in a panic like this, something must have gone down really bad. Karen had no choice but to do told. She packed important documents, some emergency money stash and some clothes. It took longer than expected for Adam's men to arrive. Karen wasn't a trained officer like her husband. She wasn't trained to handle something like this. She was worried for her two other children who were still studying at school, not knowing of the arising danger. The doorbell rang and Karen looked out of her window to see a car with two men in Special force uniform waiting for her outside.

"Mrs Nivans, we are glad that you are safe. They haven't breached this area yet but we need to move quickly now," the officer quickly helped her stow away some of the belongings in the car and led her out of the house, but Karen's maternal instincts said something otherwise.

"What about Matthew and Piers?! They are still at school!" she cried. She will not leave this city without her kids.

"We already dispatched two more cars to pick them up. You need to get out first miss, they will reach here soon." Karen wanted to protest. Why couldn't they wait for Piers and Matthew? A cry erupted from little Lucy who snapped her out of thoughts. She had to take care of Lucy first. She was still too young. Karen nodded back at the officer and got in the car.

_Please be okay_, she pleaded in her mind. They reached the outskirts of the city in no time and were then taken to the nearest military camp. She met Adam who was watching monitors displaying the events of Raccoon city. That was when everything came to light for Karen. The people were actually walking corpses. She actually recognized some of them. Buildings were burning and people were being eaten alive by the monsters. This was what her husband meant wasn't it, the chaos that caused the military to block out the city. It was already 6 in the evening when another car arrived with Matthew who was scared and shaken. He rushed in and hugged his mother who quickly comforted him. The officers who escorted him looked battered and tired too. It seemed like they had some fight before managing to get away from the city. Karen was very glad to see Matthew safe and sound but another question remained in her mind.

"Where's Piers?" she whispered out loud. Adam noticed this and picked up the nearest phone to contact the team that had been sent to pick up Piers. All he heard was the infinite beep of disconnection. He tried the radio, which also received nothing but a weird buzzing noise. He looked at Karen with horror in his eyes that had never been shown before. The other team he sent for Piers must have already been descimated by the zombies.

* * *

Piers noticed that most of his classmates were missing. Most of them were ill with the strange sickness that he often heard about in the news. He also noticed that one of the girls in the class next to his went home early because her parents called her. Many of the teachers were also absent, probably because of the same reason. The lessons went by smoothly, probably because most of the trouble makers weren't around (Piers was grateful for it). It wasn't until the afternoon that everything suddenly changed. A car stopped by the school while he was studying, asking for him. Piers was nervous because he didn't recognized the men that came with it but they seemed to know him (Karen always warned him about strangers). They were wearing the uniform that looked like what his father wore.

"Piers isn't it? Don't worry. We are here to pick you up. We work for your father, Adam. We are no strangers," the man tried to persuade him with a warm smile. He reached out his hand and guided Piers towards the car. Piers said nothing and did as told. They knew his father? Why were soldiers picking him up instead of his mother? What happened to his mother? He didn't see Matthew in the car too. Why weren't they picking Matthew up too? There were so many questions in his mind as he walked by.

_BANG_

A gunshot echoed in the air. It made Piers flinch. It sounded nothing like the movies he watched. It was louder…and scarier. Piers stepped back and hid behind the man as the man quickly covered the boy protectively with his arms . The sound came from the car that had come to pick him up. Piers peeked from behind the soldier to see what happened…but he now wished that he hadn't done so. He saw a soldier's throat being torn off by another man. He heard the screams of suffering as the soldier was ripped apart by that monster. The gurgling noises as he was dying. It was like one good horror movie that just happened to be reality. His voice was muffled by what he had seen. Piers started to tremble badly as the soldier who was still in front of him continuously shot at the monster. When it had gone down, many more appeared. Piers could see it all around now, dead people walking ever so slowly towards them. Some didn't stop even when they were shot. Fear finally got the best of him and he let out a loud scream.

"Kid! Get a hold of yourself! Go back in to the school and hide first, I will call you when it is over!," he quickly heaved Piers up and pushed him towards the direction where they came from. Piers looked as the soldier continued to hold off the zombies for him. His legs were stiff and weakened from fear but he had no choice but to run. The last thing he saw of the kind soldier that helped him was 5 zombies closing in on him. When Piers entered the door of the school, the last gunshot was heard from outside and everything went silent.

Piers didn't go back to the classroom and instead went for the first room he found – the school's cafeteria. He darted into the kitchen storage room and locked himself in there, sat down in silence and cried. He cried for the kind soldier who tried to help him. Cried for his mother and brother whose whereabouts he still had no clue of.

"_Mommy will pick you up after school so don't wander off elsewhere!," _he really wished that she would come and save him but how could she possibly fight them when even the soldier couldn't?

As Piers sobbed alone in the room, his sniffles were drowned by the screams of his classmates and teachers outside. Piers sat alone in the room and all he could do was listen to the sound of terror and pain. This was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

a/n: OMG so sorry for disappeared for a good long while. I was very busy with my college that I have no time or inspiration to write anything. Now let's not waste out time and get right to the story.

I tried to keep this in canon timeline as possible. Trust me, when I look back at the whole timeline of Raccoon city, it is very confusing. If the timeline in the Wikia and guidebooks is correct (because I can't remember it), Sherry herself must have survived at least a few days (at least 3 or 4 days) by herself! So if she did, so can Piers! And here comes Chris!

Again, bare with my sucky grammar.

* * *

_September 25: All roads to Raccoon City were barricaded by the soldiers. _

_September 27: Raccoon city were completely infected. The last likely safe zone defended by the police was overrun by Zombies. _

_September 29: Low security and weakening barricades caused some survivor to be able to escape and some to enter such as Leon and Claire who knew nothing about the infection._

* * *

When Chris Redfield read the newspaper as he was sipping his first coffee in the morning of September 26, he didn't expect news about Raccoon city to appear on the front page. He was in France, trying to dog up some news about Umbrella and its dirty secrets and ultimately became one of wanted people they were trying to get rid of. Umbrella was always afraid of people who knew too much. He was attacked once when he was talking a stroll down the street in the evening, nothing he couldn't handle because they happened to underestimate him and send a few thugs.

Chris caught the first plane in the next day (because it was apparently full booked on the day before). Even if the news said that it was contaminated with radiation, Chris knew right away what was actually going on in Raccoon city. It was something that he feared after the incident in Arklay mansion. He discussed with Jill and Barry once about the possibility of a bigger outbreak and what he has feared had already happened. At this rate, the number of casualty will enormous. That was the first reason he decided to investigate in Europe the first place, to stop this from happening by exposing Umbrella the public with hard evidence. But he was too late.

The flight back to US was a restless one. There are still a few S.T.A.R.S members left in Raccoon city. He knew that Barry was moving his family to Canada but Jill and Brad were still in Raccoon city. Chris can only hope that they were still alive, he had no doubts in his teammates. Chris landed in the afternoon to see Barry waiting for him in the arrival terminal.

"This is bad Chris, the army already barricaded the roads, and no one can get in or out of there," Barry explained to him on their way to the hotel outside a town near Raccoon city, not that anyone was there because of the 'radiation'. He watched the news on television which still didn't tell much except for some footage of the military still guarding the roads. There was no footage of the city at all, not that the government wanted to show pictures of zombies walking to cause a major panic. Chris did think that if the government took this seriously and traced the cause back, they might be able to expose Umbrella and prevent other outbreak. Then again, the government was clueless. He hoped that the FBI contacted him soon about the information on Chief Iron.

They were trying to get scout around the military base to see if there was any loophole they can squeeze. It appears that there even the military wasn't that good in handling a zombie outbreak. Some barricades were weakening already, which can be a good think because that means that some survivor can slip out. The military cannot hold this can too long, perhaps for a few more days. Both Barry and Chris cannot contact anyone in the police department with phone, fax or even radio. Both Barry and Chris had feared that the police station might have been overrun too. They could see smoke rising from the city, not a good sign. Not being to get clear image of the situation inside the city frustrate him so much, he cannot plan about the rescue without knowing his ground. After a good discussion with Barry (which was more like an argument), Chris managed to convince Barry to let him sneak into Raccoon. It was a risk he will take to save the remaining members of his team.

"We've lost two days trying to get any information which is a few. They could be hurt or dying right now. We've got to take some actions or none," Chris told Barry at night before the day he set out. Slipping in was easier than Chris thought. Apparently another barricade was falling down and the soldiers that was guarding moved to help. The first time Chris saw Raccoon city, he could barely remember them. Buildings were in flames, streets full of car junk. Bodies of zombies and humans alike lay scattered around the street. It was like an apocalypse in good old movies. The state that the city was in was far worse than Chris first imagine. Even the sky weren't that bright with all the smoke and ashes flying around.

"Chris? How was it?" Barry sound resonated through his walkie-talkie in the silence of destruction hold before him.

Chris can only reply him with one thing. "Like hell on earth."

There weren't many zombies from what he had seen around the street. Most are busy, walking ever so slowly or eating the carcass. Chris tried not to look at it, it made him felt a little guilty for not trying harder. He knew he should tick on the mission which was to rescue his teammates but if there was any survivors, Chris would gladly help them…**if **there was any. A lesson he learned from Arklay was to never make a sound and use guns when it was necessary. So far, none of the zombies seems to notice him just yet.

Chris scouts the area a bit before head straight to the Police Department. As he suspected, it was overrun with zombies. He also recognized some bodies scattered around the station as well as some zombies that were consuming them. His hope to rescue Jill and Brad seems to flickered and almost blew away for a second there. There was only one place left that he didn't search for, the apartment. There was an apartment not far from the police office that the S.T.A.R.S members stayed. Brad was a runner any way; he should survive with those quick feet of his.

It saddened Chris to see that some of the zombies were children. He saw a lot of them as he travelled through debris of an elementary school. Yes, he recognized this school, East Elementary Raccoon School. _Poor kids,_ Chris thought as he saw them. This should not happen to them, they should live a happy life outside this chaos.

Sound of small footsteps caught his attention. Chris saw a shadow moving in the alley beside the school. It was too fast for zombies because they didn't run (something he was glad for). _Survivors?_ Chris thought as he tried to see who it was. The footstep stopped as Chris advance before broke into a sprint.

"Wait!" Chris tried to not shout too loudly to attract those monsters. The figure he was chasing came into sight as Chris ran into the same alley. It was a small boy, not older than 13. A young survivor. As soon as he saw Chris, he stopped as if he never seen a human in his life. Judging from the situation he was stuck in, seeing someone who wasn't a zombie must be shocking.

"Don't be afraid, I am not infected. You can trust me. I am here to help you. I'm Chris," Chris went down on one knee and extended his hand out. The kid was a bit skinny. He probably lived on leftovers and abandoned shops the whole time. He was covered in dirt and grimes, not that a zombie breakout will give him any break. The boy looked shaky and afraid which Chris could not blame him for what has happened.

It took a good while before he reached his hand out to Chris and accept it. His voice was small, unused for the days he have to depend on silence for survival. "Piers…I'm Piers".

The boy's chestnut eyes were puffy and glassy from tiredness. If he stayed here longer, he would surely die. Chris would like to continue his search for Jill and Brad but he couldn't leave him alone. The static current of his walkie-talkie rang up again as Barry talked over it.

"Chris. You found the police station?" Chris looked at the boy as Barry talked to him.

"Yes, overran by zombies already, now survivors," the boy face fell when he heard that. Poor guys must have waited for rescue too. Chris was his only hope for now. "Hey listen Barry, I think you will need a helicopter to get in here and rescue others. This streets are full of zombies and…I think that I might not be able to search for Jill and Brad for now."

Barry went silent before asking Chris with a distressed voice. "What do you mean?"

"I think I have something to do first. There's a kid here who needs help."


	3. Chapter 2

Piers raised his tired eyes to meet the man beside him. This man, Chris, was going to save him? Piers thought went back to the first group of soldier that came to take him help him. He can remember the first soldier's scream, the gunshot and the sound of his classmates being torn apart. What can a man do when no soldiers can? Chris finished talking to a man name Barry on the radio put his hands on Piers' little fragile shoulders and look into his eyes carefully.

"Hey kid, I know you are terrified, what you faced for the past few days is hard. I know that you doubt me and perhaps in yourself whether you can get this but I can promise you that I will get you out of here," it was as if Chris knew the doubt in his mind. Piers can only nodded in response. He still have no idea what happen to his brother or his mother. Were they safe? Did the soldiers got them before the monsters came? And did the soldiers protect them?

"I need you to answer me this first, Piers. Do you have any relatives outside the city?" Piers can think of only one. All the bitter resentment about his dad not being home was gone all of sudden. At least his dad was alive.

"My dad. He works outside Raccoon but my mom, my brother and my sister live in the city. Can we find them too?" Chris' face fell a little, not because he didn't want to rescue them, but because he wasn't sure if they will be alive or not. Piers was the first survivor he saw during the travel into the heart of the city. Chris can assume from his observation that most of the population of Raccoon city was already infected, the chance that Piers' family will survive was slim. But how can he say that in front the kid?

"How about this Piers, we get you to your dad first, then after that I will come back for your family," Piers face brighten up a little, at least that was better than having the kid sulked all the way. Chris can never said what he think right into front of this boy, at least not now. "C'mon, let's get you out of here."

Chris lead Piers out of the alley and back on the route he just return, that was when he noticed that the sky was now getting darker. Night is approaching them fast and they have to be extra careful. Most zombies respond well in the dark and the visions will be more troublesome at night. Piers gripped his hands tightly as his old school came into sight. Chris can only imagine what the boy saw in there.

"I'm scared…" Piers said softly. If his brother was here, he might tell him to pull it together like a soldier.

"I'm scared too," Chris replied. That surprised Piers a little, how can he be scared? He looked fine.

"You don't look like you're scared," Chris chuckled and ruffled Piers head fondly, he started to like this kid.

"Believe me Piers, I am. But sometimes, just because you're scared, doesn't mean you can't be brave too," Piers still looked a little confuse at the statement, how can someone be afraid yet brave at the same time. "You might be scared and afraid of what's to come but you must be brave enough to do the right thing. I can promise you this Piers, I _will_get you out of here and return you to your family. That is my promise."

"You promise?" Chris then put his hand on his own chest and made a cross on his heart.

"Cross my heart kid," the first step into the dark was the hardest. Chris had one of his hand hold Piers' while the other was holding his handgun close.

Carefully and surely they made their way out of the school area and back to the street Chris came in. As the night approaches, zombies started to roam the streets. Chris didn't why they like the dark, perhaps they can sense things better in the dark. Piers grip on his hand became tighter as they both noticed the increasing number of hostiles on the street. Chris also pulled the boy closer to himself in a protective way. They have to stop at one point where Chris noticed that the street in front of them was horded with a large group of zombies. Even with his experience from the Arklay mansion, Chris was quite sure that he couldn't pass his group, let alone with a child. Gritted his teeth, Chris quickly look at the small alley between the blocks at his right side.

"Ok change of plan," going through a flock of hungry zombies was the last thing he needed. Chris thanked his patrol during his time in RPD. He knew the roads in Raccoon because of that. Though the other side of the block was still crowded with zombies, it wasn't as much as the other. Still, Chris didn't want to take the chance. Seeing that they cannot go on ground with that much further now. Chris quickly entered the nearest building, an apartment. Some doors were unlocked, he can only imagine the rush as people wanted to go outside as soon as possible.

"Stay close Piers," Chris let go of Piers hand and getting his gun ready. Being inside didn't mean that it might be safer. There were still dangers everywhere, especially in night time. Piers nodded as he followed Chris behind. At least if they couldn't get out today, they have a place to stay for the night. A small moaning can be heard as they go higher in the building; a dark figure can be seen in the dimly lit corridor. The figure turned out to be two, one lying down and another crouching over. Piers gasped as the other turned around, it was a teenage boy…once human now a monster capable of killing only. Chris wasted no time but shot it right in the head. He looked at the corpse with pity. The other was a teenage girl. Both of them wore the same 'couple' ring.

With the first gunshot, more moans and groans echoed throughout the corridor, a few zombies finally emerged from the dark. Chris swore to himself that he should not really use the gun and resort to something else instead. "C'mon Piers let's go!"

They worked themselves up the stairs up to the top with the sound of hungry zombies at their back. If they could get to the rooftop, they can jump to the next building for safety. However, fate was never on their side. Chris tried to open the door of the rooftop only to find that it was locked from the other side.

"Dammit!" Chris hissed as he kicked the door, a desperate attempt to make the door open. He looked at the fear stricken Piers who knew what kind of situation they were caught in. Chris looked around at the wall. He saw a small air vent that connected to the other side, too small for his side.

Chris looked down at Piers and clasped his hands around his shoulder. He hated himself for putting the kid into this situation but they had no choice, if both of them have to get out of here, Piers must do this. "Piers, remember when I say about being brave even when you are scared? Now's the time for that. I need you to go through that air vent and unlock the door for me."

Tears stricken, Piers shook his head as he knew what Chris was trying to get him to do. "I-I can't! What if there are more monster on the other side!"

"I will be right there as soon as you unlock the door. I will protect you. This is our only chance! I knew you can do it. I knew you can be brave for us both. I will get you out of here, cross my heart remember?" Chris smiled reassuringly at Piers. Piers hesitated but he nodded slowly, still unsure of himself and his ability. Chris pulled the air vent open and give Piers a small boost so the he can climbed in. The other side of the hole was already hanging on its last bolt; Piers can just push it out.

The metal grate hit the floor with a loud. As Piers feared, the other side has a few zombies on it. Piers eyes widen as all of it was eyeing him with hunger flashing in its hollow. He screamed out loud as it started to advance towards him.

"Piers!" Chris shouted back as he heard to boy's scream. Had the zombies found him? Or worst got him? At his side, he could already saw some of the zombies in the darkness already. If Piers didn't open the door soon they will both be dead. "Piers! Trust me! Open the door!"

Still shaken from being alone, Piers jumped down to the ground and ran for the door. The handle gave a small clicked as he twisted the lock. Piers looked back only to found out that the zombies were only few feet apart from him. "Chris!"

The door bolted open with force, revealing Chris with his gun ready. "Get down!"

Series of gunshot was the only thing that Piers heard as he ducked down and cover his ears to muffled loud sound. He also felt a protective arm over his shoulders. From that moment, Piers knew that Chris will keep his promise. He will get him out of this mess.

"Okay Piers let's go!" Chris put his gun back into his holster and picked Piers up to carry him. Locking his arms around Chris neck, he felt wind rush pass his ears as Chris started to run. "Hold tight!"

Piers can only see a group of zombies as that followed them behind as they were moving away from them. He then felt as if he was flying as Chris jumped across the building, leaving the building behind. As they land, Chris landed on his back to protect Piers from the impact. Both of them sigh in relieve.

"Great job you did back there kid," Chris gave Piers a big pat in the back and a big smile. "You are a great partner! Save both of our lives back there."

"Thank you Chris. I am glad that I can be your partner."

Years later and he still was.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Any reviews, comments, follows and favourite are appreciated! XD


	4. Chapter 3

The next building they were in wasn't really safe but at least there are fewer zombies there. Seeing Piers very exhausted from their first run away, Chris think that it would be best if they stop for a moment to rest. The building they were in was a small hotel for light travelers. Chris quickly scouted the first room they were able to find and the area around it. He can see a zombie wondering around on the floor below. Not making the same mistakes, Chris quickly grabbed the Fire axe from the emergency box.

"Piers, turned away please," He knew that the kid has seen many horrible things these past few days. He didn't want to add more to the list. With a quick hard swing, the zombie fell down. Chris wanted to get rid any nearby threat as much as possible. They went back to the room after that. Piers was busying himself with the minibar in the room.

"I got these from the snack shop down the street after what happen," Piers opened his back pack to reveal a heap of snacks and energy bar. Chris can finally come to conclusion on how the boy survived on his own. Piers handed Chris a Crunch bar and a huge pack of M&M.

"Please tell me you have something like Instant noodles or any kind of instant food too. We can't survive on plain sugar," Chris asked as he watched Piers munching on his Mars bars. That kid was going to have cavity soon. "You should eat some proper food. I would kill for any steak at the moment."

Chris inspected the room for more supply. There's a couple of coffee and cocoa mix with water boiler. He could always go the kitchen but he didn't want to leave Piers alone. Going around alone right now was also a bad choice. Zombies and other monsters would pop up anywhere. In the end, they had coffee and cocoa with cheese and tuna spread crackers. Piers seemed a little less scared and depressed. Chris was relieved that the boy has finally found it in his heart to trust him.

They barricaded the door chairs and counters after that to make sure that they rest not be eventful. Piers took a quick cold shower before sleep in small single bed. Chris took the floor instead with spare blankets to help him feel comfortable.

"Thank you Chris, for saving my life," Piers said in a small voice, "When I grow up, I hoped that I could do the same to return the favor."

Chris chuckled at the statement. He doubted a little that he might see the kid again after all of this. He night not even survive his investigation with Umbrella because they had a price on his head for poking too deep into their business. Though he did not want to discourage the kid and reply like he should be. "I know you will Piers. Maybe someday you will grow up and join this awesome group of people that defeat these monsters, saving people's lives and fight bad people."

Piers smiled at the statement. He would really love to do that. "I will."

And in the dream, Piers pictured himself with a sniper, fighting monsters. He was a lot taller than he was now with heads held high and marksmanship skills that no one can ever matched. Just like how he would be in many years later.

* * *

The sunlight slipped through the torn curtains of the room as Chris and Piers woke up. They feel a lot better; especially Piers who hadn't have much sleep in the last few days. They ate more chocolate bars and more milk carton from the mini bar. Packing enough rations for emergency, they are set to go. Chris opened the window of their room and inspects the road below. There are still a few zombies there which grouped in front of the hotel exit. That means more detouring and more time consuming journey for them.

"We have to find another way out, the front is crowded," Chris started to look for alternatives as Piers was searching for something in his bag before running into the bathroom to get…a small hand soap. Chris looked at it with a frown on his face. "Piers, what are you doing?"

Piers leaned out of the window and started to look for something before reveal another item in his hand, a slingshot. "You said that they are attracting to sound right?"

Piers pull his slingshot back with the soap bar. He aimed at the thin metal sign plate of the building a block away that was barely holding on its single bolt. A loud clank was heard when Piers let go. The sound echo through the silent street and the zombies turned their head towards the sign. They started to turn towards the source of the sound. Piers gave Chris a quick grin and Chris, in turn, gave him a thump up.

"Here try this one," Chris gave Piers a little heavier arsenal, rubble from the building. "Try to aim at the bolt."

Just as Chris expected, the rock hit straight to the bolt. The man couldn't be more proud. With a loud snap, the sign fell down to the ground with a loud crash, drawing total attention from the zombies around that area.

"Great one Piers, you will be a very good marksmen in the future."

With the front clear of zombies, Chris and Piers tiptoed out of the crowded city area with ease. Along the way, they felt as if the ground shook for a second and noticed that there was something approaching. Chris and Piers quickly hide in a small shop to wait for anything to pass. What Chris didn't expect was to see a huge humanoid monster with long coat. A product of Umbrella's experiment with something they did not have control over. The monster reminded him of Tyrant that he faced back in the mansion. Just how many more monsters will Umbrella create? His fist shook with anger as he thought about the death of his teammates back at the mansion. They lose so much and yet Umbrella still roamed freely. If only the public knew about what STARS members faced in the mansion, maybe this disaster would have been prevented.

"Chris," Piers' voiced snapped him back to reality. He should focus on his mission right now which was getting Piers out of here.

"Sorry, I was spacing out. Let's go," Chris held Piers' hand and guide him out of the shop after the monster passed. With the limited ammo and weapon, fighting big ones were out of question.

The resident area that Chris passed the day before started to catch fire that spread from the center area. Some of them were caused by gas explosion. Things started to grew worst as each day passed. Piers looked at the houses with uneasy feeling. He couldn't shake his worries for his mother and brother away.

They were close to the barrier Chris entered. Chris' face lightens up when he saw the barricade. He pointed it for Piers to see, to give him hope. "See that Piers, we are getting out of here in on time."

A roar was heard from right beside him as a mutated dog jumped from behind Chris. Piers screamed as the dog mounted on Chris and tried to bite him. Chris was holding the dog away from him as much as possible before hurled it onto a car and shot it right in the skull. The gunshot made echoed around the silent neighborhood, followed by the alarm of the car. Chris and Piers were glowing beacons for Zombies.

"Piers run! I will hold them back," Piers felt as if the same movie has been replayed but with a different actor. His thought went back to the soldier that told him to hide in the school on that day. He didn't want that to happen again.

"No! I am not going without you!"

"Piers we are talking about your life here!"

"And what about you?! I don't want you to die. I don't want anyone to die because of me," clear liquid started to form in his eyes as Piers spoke. Chris looked back at Piers who stood solid still even with a horde of zombies started to advance towards them. This kid who he barely knew was willing to stay for him. The loyalty and compassion that he showed was beyond Chris' understanding. He cannot let him die here when this boy can have a better future.

"Dammit Piers!" Chris ran and grabbed Piers' hand as they made their final sprint towards their freedom. There are some zombies in their way which Chris quickly eliminate the ones that are necessary but at this rate, they will ran out of bullet. More came and chasing them from behind. _C'mon Chris, think! _His mind was racing with this phrase over and over again. That was until he saw an oil truck.

"Piers hold my hand tight!" Chris shouted as he aimed at the tank and squeeze the trigger.

The explosion made his ear went deaf as he saw nothing but fiery smokes and flames. Chris didn't see the zombies being blown apart and their path being cleared. He didn't look at any of them. He can only see Piers' hand being separated from him as the explosion force their grip apart. His ears were muffed by the sound as Piers shouted his name.

"Piers!" he couldn't even hear his own voice.

* * *

A/N: Please do leave some reviews/comments about the stories! I really love to hear them XD The next one will be the last chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so sorry for disappeared for so long. Very busy with my summer course and all. This is my last chapter before the epilogue and I hope that you all enjoy it! Again, please bear with my sucky grammar. Also to say sorry for taking it too long. A DOUBLE UPDATE

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Adam never thought that he would come to the borders again. After losing his son to the strange epidemic, he never thought that he could continue his work let alone inspect the borders of the city that has taken his son. Karen and Matthew were still mourning but he had no choice but to continue his work. There were many lives depended on him yet he cannot spare a time for himself and his family. When they lost the contact, Adam knew that his son was doomed. It was true that there might be a slim chance that his son was still alive. Many of his soldiers were send in to rescue civilians end up dead. In the end, HQ told him to stop any kind of rescue activity.

Adam was inspecting the falling barricades around the city with a fresh wound in his heart. Every day, he hoped that there will be a boy running out of the city, his boy. And every day passed by with a total silent. Sometimes, zombies will appeared and they will worked together to put them down. Today was, however, different. A loud explosion was heard near the border. Adam went straight to his soldiers who seemed to be out of order until the moment he arrived. They can all see smoke risen up to with glowing flames.

"Everyone go to their post and get your guns ready! We shoot anything that came-"

"Wait! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" a male voice was heard from a distance not far from the border he stationed_. A survivor?_ Adam thought. There were very few, only a couple of people made it out of the city. They were the ones who live near the borders anyway. He never thought that after days, there would be anymore survivor.

"Stand down!" Adam gave his men a signal as he jumped across a wall of sandbags to the concrete barrier. A shape of a man grew darker as smoked started to clear away. He was running and seemed to be carrying something in his arm. Only when the man was 100 meters far away did he noticed that he was carrying a child with a familiar face.

"Don't shoot! He's injured! He hit his head!" Adam wasn't really paying attention to what he said because he could not stop starring at the boy's face…his boy's face. Piers was still alive but he also slightly covered in blood. Adam reached his hands out to take the boy from the man, he struggled to say anything. As much as he wanted to burst out in joy that his little boy was alive, he was also unsure if he was okay.

"Call the medic, we got injured civilian!" with shaky hands, he inspected his boy's health. Piers was clearly exhausted. A head wound was present at the side of his head, no doubt it was from the explosion back then. Adam touched his boy's face as he whispered the boy's name. "Piers.."

"You know him?" he man holding him was suddenly surprised. He looked at Adam with wide eyes. Adam thought that he saw him before, patrolling around the city. It wasn't until he gazed on the gun in the holster that he saw the STARS engrave on the gun.

"Yes, he's my son," the medic soon arrived and got both of them back to the camp in no time. Although the wound wasn't serious and the bleeding wasn't that bad, the doctor told them that the trauma caused from the blow might happen but they wouldn't know that until Piers woke up.

Karen entered the camp in tears and kept saying thanking over and over again to the man that saved her son. Adam also took his time to thank his son's savior. He introduced himself as Chris and that he came to look for someone when he found the boy.

"I cannot thank you enough. We thought we lost him forever. Is there anything we can do to help you?" Chris looked uneasy. He was never in this position before. What could he asked? It wasn't like he need money or any kind of honor right now. What he needed was- _Oh wait that could work_, an idea finally popped into his head.

"Actually, you can sir," and after a few minutes talk and a firm promised that he will give the thing he asked for back, Chris radioed to Barry that they found a way to rescue Jill and Brad.

* * *

"He woke up earlier when you were talking with your friend, thought that it was his school day. I am glad that he forgot all of those. The boy is a fighter, always wanted to be a soldier like his dad," Chris was looking at Piers who was now sleeping peacefully on the bed, head wrapped in gauze and bandages with an IV drip. The boy remembered nothing from the incident. Chris had to agree with Adam, it was better this way. He can grew up and live a happy life with no nightmares to plague him at night. Not like him.

"Here's the profile about Umbrella's Research facility and headquarters as you asked," Adam handed him a stack of papers and a file with a marked of 'confidential' in front. Even the military kept the Umbrella's information confidential. They got people everywhere so it wasn't really a surprise to Chris. The man must also risked so much to pull that information out. "This is all I can give you. More than this and I might get a trial from higher ups. If what you said is true then I hope you found what you are looking for."

Adam excuse himself from the room as someone asked for his present in the meeting room. Chris could only make up a few words but there was definitely a word 'missiles' in it. He looked at the file he got and then at Piers who was still resting.

"Hey kid, I gotta go soon alright. I don't know if we will meet again so I will say it now," the other person stayed silent as he expected. Chris somehow hoped that somewhere inside the boy, he would still remember him. "You be good alright? Listen to your dad and your mom. Stay strong and be brave. You will make one hell out of soldier. Keep practicing that slingshot, and maybe when you are older, you can ask your dad to get you something bigger. But only when you are older okay? You will make a great marksman, and whoever will be your captain in the future, he would be one of the luckiest men ever. I know that you will have his back. You have my back."

Chris reached his hand out and ruffled the boy's head gently, trying not to touch the bandage. He will leave for Europe again soon, "You can do it kiddo."

* * *

"I gotta ask this. Where did you and Chris get a helicopter? It's not like you two stole it from the military base right? And who on earth would lend you two one?" Jill quickly asked on their ride out of the city to the camp. They might had lose Brad but Jill decided to take one person with her which Barry still tried to figure out what to do with him.

"You can ask Chris that. He happened to save one of the general's son and he decided to give us a hand," but Jill did not get a chance to ask Chris because when they reached the camp, Adam told them that Chris already leaved for Europe as soon as he got the new information about Umbrella.

"Can that man just wait for a second? We all know how hard it is to get a contact with him. Now we have to chase him down and I bet that it will be harder than chasing Umbrella."


	6. Epilogue

A/n: This is a tie in to the first chapter of 'Hello and goodbye'. If you never read it, Chris was recruiting Piers and he met Piers' dad that's all.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Piers was fidgeting. He was sweating and nervous beyond imagine. Yes he got in, Chris Redfield (the legendary Chris Redfield or course) assured him that. They gave him a tour around the headquarter and even showed him to his room. At first, Piers thought that it was too easy. All they did was invited him, spoke to him a little bit, sign some document and he was transferred. It was way too easy for recruitment in BSAA. Weren't there supposed to be some kind of drill or trial to see if he fit the position? Or even psych analysis if he was ready? That wasn't until he was ordered to Jill Valentine's (another legendary agent) office. No one told him about interview. Did they actually reconsider and decided to take him back to Special force? Did he just got in! He wasn't sure how but Captain Redfield told him that he got in!

When the door creaked and he saw Captain Valentine walked in with all the grace. He stiffened immediately. He tried to think of a question, asking if he did anything wrong or did they require him to test anything further. That was when he heard the woman laughed. "Relax kid, you are a nervous wreck. I am just here to talk, a small interview for the record. Chris handpicked you already and he didn't asked for further requirements. You are 100% in. don't worry."

Piers relaxed a little but only a little. What could they talk about? He had zero field experience. His time in Special Force was mostly drills and practice. Jill was flipping through his file, reading and scrutinized it so carefully it scared him. What could she find there? "It says here that you were once in Raccoon. Were you there during the incident?"

"Ah, I was actually there but I remember nothing from the incident. Doctor said that I had a head trauma and I had a partial amnesia. If you are worried that it might effected my duty I could- "

"Easy kid. You are fine. I've seen people with worst medical reports than this and they still do fine," one of them was Jill herself. After all, she was brainwashed, infected, experimented for a bit and still do fine on the field as always. She might not be all muscles but she can kick as hard as Chris.

"You do know that there is a chance that you will face some enemy that you might knew before. We will be dealing with new species, new type of BOW every day. Mutation is something that we cannot predict. Are you ready for that Piers? Are you scared?" Jill face turned serious when the question was asked. Piers also didn't expect to be asked that question either. He knew that life in the military line of work was never going to be all sunshine and happy ending. Piers was unsure how to answer that question.

"_You don't look like you're scared."_

"_Believe me Piers, I am. But sometimes, just because you're scared, doesn't mean you can't be brave too."_

Where did that came from? Piers can remember the words but he couldn't remember who said it. He tried to remember but all he got is a blank image. It sounded so familiar.

"Piers?" Jill's voice brought him back to reality. He really shouldn't space out, that wasn't a good impression.

"Someone told me long ago I think. He told me that just because you're scared, doesn't mean you can't be brave."

The rest of the conversation was uneventful, more of asking about his life and where did he graduated. They talk a little about Raccoon, how Apple Inn has the best apple pie and that the Zoo there was amazing. After twenty minutes, Jill let him go back to his room.

"Thank you for your time Piers. I will let you know which team you will be assigned tomorrow, until then you should hang out with the others down the café. We have better coffee here," Piers gave her a quick salute and walked out of the office just as another person entered it.

"He really remembers nothing huh," Chris mused as he re-read Piers' profile. He was surprised when he first saw it. He can barely remember the boy he once rescued from the city. He had grown so much. If it wasn't the past address in the data, he wouldn't notice that it was the same person.

"Yes, you even forgot his father," Jill snorted which earned a quick pouting from Chris.

"I didn't see him more than 10 years what do you expect?"

"Of course. He still remembers your super motivation quote though," Chris looked at the Piers' picture in the file. He grew up good. "By the way, I am moving Serah to my team."

"Wait- You asked me for a new sniper I though you will take Piers," a few weeks ago, Jill asked him to find a new sniper for her team because her sniper was on a maternal leave. That was one of the reason he took in Piers.

"Nah, don't want to take your long lost partner. It's cute to see partners united," and with that, Jill strut off in all her sassy grace to arrange new team for her friend. Leaving Chris stunted. What can he say? The boy kept his promises.

"_Great one Piers, you will be a very good marksmen in the future."_

"_Maybe someday you will grow up and join this awesome group of people that defeat these monsters, saving people's lives and fight bad people."_

"_I will."_

Just one more to go.

"_Thank you Chris, for saving my life. When I grow up, I hoped that I could do the same to return the favor."_

The End


End file.
